


Halloween '02

by BananaWritings



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pre-Canon, Pufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWritings/pseuds/BananaWritings
Summary: Blossom and Bubbles tell their story of the first night they ever met in Townsville's Gifted canon. Do they enjoy their night or will they just ignore what happens?
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium
Kudos: 9





	Halloween '02

“Dad! I know what I want to be for Halloween!” a little redheaded girl looked at her dad. She was about 8 and had her mother’s bubblegum pink eyes. She stood in her living room with her brothers watching a new movie that came out recently.

“And what is that my little flower?” The professor was sitting down on the long white couch in the living room. It was a quiet place for him to watch his kids grow up, even just drinking coffee. 

“I want to be Hermione!” Blossom pointed to the screen and smiled. The professor understood why she would, a young smart redhead that is important, want to be that. The professor was just smiling.

“Dad! I know what I want!” the little blonde boy wanted to go next, his smile and dark blue eyes stunned the professor. Only one of his children looked like the black-haired man and it was the oldest that had the pitch-black hair.

“I’m first, Prof! I want to be a wrestler with the sparkly underwear!” Butch yelled in his answer over Boomer. Boomer smacked his brother in the back of the head. The two start wrestling in the room on the soft rug. 

“Boys!” the boys both stop and mutter underneath their breaths ‘sorry’. He tapped his foot on the ground as the warning symbol for the boys. “Boomer, what did you want to be?” 

“I want to be Spider-man!” the professor laughed at his little blonde baby and scratched at his head. 

“Ok, when you guys go to school, I’ll go to the store and we’ll find those costumes and everything is going to be alright.” The professor did live in a nice neighborhood so the kids were safe, realistically. 

The day after, a week before Halloween, the professor rushed out of the lab and drove quickly over to the costume shop. The shop owner was just opening up for the week after a big shipment for the holiday. The professor walked in and started to look around for the costumes requested this year. There were plenty of aisles to go down but it seemed to him that they would never end with the costumes.

He found the Hermione costume quite easily, mostly just wanting Blossom to get the right wand instead of a stick. There was a nice pleated gray skirt, the sweater was soft and sweet, just in the gold and red that lined the collar. A tie was along with the costume and Blossom did have a white collared shirt from one of her recitals for dance. 

The professor turned a corner and saw a redhead. Flashbacks of his love came back into his mind.  _ “John, c’mon, I have to go. I am sorry my love,”  _ the pink eyes flashed back and he shook his head. The woman turned and saw a pair of bright blues look at him. 

“John? Is that you?” He recognized it as the secretary of Townsville, ms Bellum.

“Yeah, hey Bellum! How are you doing? What are you doing buying a Cinderella costume?” It was a blue puffy dress in one hand and a red cape and fangs in the other arm.

“Oh, my daughter Bubbles and my son Brick decided that they wanted to be Cinderella and a vampire king. The kids yanno?” she laughed and he joined her. They caught up for a little while checking out and getting the rest of the costume bits for the children, chatting as if they were old best friends. 

“So, good luck and we’ll have you over for dinner sometime ok?” Ms. Bellum said and John smiled. He really loved Catching up with old friends. It made him feel like he wasn’t alone in the world, even though most of the time it was just him and his three children.

* * *

“Don’t you think that dad gonna be mad at you for just wearing underwear outside?” Blossom asked her brother but she was putting on just sparkly underwear. She knew that the professor would be very upset and since it is a cold October night when it reaches a high of 40° outside, it wasn’t gonna be a pretty sight. Butch just rolled his eyes. 

“Dad won’t even know, it’ll be fine you’re such a worrywart” Butch smiled at himself in the mirror. I just rolled my eyes. 

“Guys we’re going to leave!” Boomer yelled up to us. I brushed off my skirt and grabbed the purse that Hermione used in the movie as my bag this year. I was so excited to go with her, she’s such a big idol in my life and I’m just very lucky to have her to be a redhead just like me. 

“Coming!” I went down the stairs and saw my dad and Boomer standing at the bottom of the steps. He had his full Spiderman costume except for the headpiece on and a pumpkin trick-or-treating bag along with him. I walked down the steps and stood next to boomerang as we watched but came down in nothing but sparkly silver underwear. Dad‘s jaw dropped. 

“Butch Forest Utonium, you go upstairs right now and put on a pair of shorts at least and a T-shirt. It is way too cold even if it is high 45° outside, you are not allowed to go outside in just sparkly underwear.” Butch opened his mouth to make a comment but the stare that dad gave him was so intense that Butch decided for the better to just walk upstairs and put on some clothes. Boomer and I were snickering as bitch stomped his way up and down the stairs after changing into a green tank top and black long shorts underneath his sparkly underwear. He mumbled under his breath but we didn’t hear what he said.

“Come on guys we’ve waited long enough. I just want to go get my candy,” I spoke to the boys. They both just smiled at me and we walked out the door into the neighborhood.

. our neighborhood had a ton of houses in it, which meant that we had a ton of candy options. Every year the three of us would make beds to see who could collect the most candy and what kind of candy we would get. This year I bet that I can get the most candy because I was most relevant and Butch bet that he would get 20 types of candy. Although it may seem silly to a lot of people this was our little family tradition. 

Butch held my hand as we walked down the street, making sure they didn’t get lost and I was always with either one of us. He’s always been very protective of us, I never knew why since I only met him when I was two but he’s always been the best big brother I could’ve ever had. Even just smiling and laughing and making sure that when my mom didn’t come on my birthdays, he would always be there to support me. 

“Guys look! It's Bradley's house,” boomer exclaimed. This was the house that gave us the king-size candy bars every year. I ditched Butch and ran up the stairs. As I ran up to the house, I felt a push on the side of me and I fell to the ground. I heard a rush of footsteps and a voice going to me as I picked myself up.

“Oh my! Are you ok?” a cheerful voice went to me as I turned to see Cinderella look alike. 

“Yeah, just startled a little bit. Your costume is beautiful by the way,” I said and she did a spin.

* * *

“Thank you so much! My mom bought the costume and I fixed it up! I love to sew, and her dress is always so puffy and blue!” her baby blue eyes lit up. Blossom just smiled and her brothers came running up to her.

“Are you ok?” the blonde boy looked at the redheaded girls and Bubbles just watched. The two boys looked at Bubbles and started to sneer.

“What the hell was that for? Were you trying to get to the candy first? They have plenty,” the piercing green eyes made Bubbles step back and trip over her dress.

“Butch! Back off!” the girl yelled at him but she kept falling. She felt tears fill her eyes but there was an arm wrapping around Bubbles’ tummy and she was saved, just how Cinderella would be saved. 

“Please don’t cry! I’m really sorry about him, he’s really stupid,” the blonde boy in the spiderman costume just caught her. My hero really. He had dark blue eyes. Bubbles felt herself curtsy out of respect and she saw a blush creep gently along his cheeks. 

“Well thank you, my hero,” Bubbles kissed his cheek and he blushed. She looked over to the other two and just smiled. “Can I have your name?” 

The girl looked at her and smiled. “My name is Cherry, this is Forest, and the superhero is Lightning.” 

“Well, it is lovely to meet you! My name is Sky, and I have a brother named Flame,” Bubbles replied. It seemed that they were playing a game so she decided to play along! she did love games, especially ones with new friends. 

“There you are!” Bubbles turned to see my brother come rushing towards her with flames in his eyes.

“Hi! Everyone, this is my brother, Flame! Flame, this is Forest, Lightning, and Cherry! I invited them to go trick or treating with us!”

“Um ok? I just wanted to tell you I planned out the route that we want to take to get the maximum of candy,” She nodded as he said it. Bubbles looked to the others and the others looked so excited to get candy. 

“Wait,” Cherry’s voice went very quiet, “you have a map too?” She looked at him like he was the most exciting person there was. 

“I do, would you like to join us?” her pink eyes lit up and she nodded. The boys grabbed Brick and dragged him away to start their adventure. Bubbles grabbed Blossom’s arm and started to pull her along as well. 

“So those are your brothers?” Bubbles asked her. Blossom just nodded.

“Yeah, they are my brothers. I love them to pieces. I am also so sorry about Forest scaring you, he’s just super protective and is missing his connector pieces in his mind of reasoning sometimes.” Bubbles just giggled along with Blossom as the two of them walked behind the boys. 

“And Lightning?” Bubbles felt her cheeks heat a little but still just looked at Blossom.

“Oh, he just is always wanting to be a hero. I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable,” she looked over to Blossom.

“Oh no! I am super glad he did catch me, save my dress. He was very sweet and cute too,” She heard a small laugh next to her, and Bubbles flushed up! What? She was a princess after all.

“It’s nothing Sky, just don’t get caught up on that dork. This is a great route by the way! Your brother did a great job!” Blossom gushed. 

“Oh yeah? He usually does. Why did you get so quiet?” Bubbles asked her. Blossom got quiet.

“I’ve always had a bad fear of boys except for my family. It was nothing against him, it just how it is,” Blossom responded. Bubbles just went in for a gentle hug and Blossom gave one right back.

“Thank you, Sky, very sweet.” Bubbles just smiled and they continued chatting until the end of the night.

* * *

“It was lovely to meet you! Thank you for joining us!” Bubbles just smiled at everyone at the party. Boomer just smiled at her and Blossom knew that he really liked her. 

“Yeah! We enjoyed it too,” Blossom replied, looking at Brick. Her voice got a little quiet and she still got nervous. He just smiled a little at her.

“Don’t worry, smart kids usually have a plan. We’ll see you later.” He walked up to Blossom and her breath hitched a little. “If you ever want to do Halloween again, we totally can.” 

“Dude, no problem,” Butch replied instead, and Blossom ducted to talk to Bubbles.

“Cherry! Thank you for a fun night!” Bubbles tacked Blossom in a hug and they both just smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell my brother about you,” Blossom flushed up and they both laughed a little.

“And I’ll do the same for my brother too,” Bubbles just giggled a little. The boys were waiting for both of them to finish up. Butch gently pulled at her hand and she just had one final look at Brick and just smiled. Brick did the same to Bubbles and she just looked at Boomer who was looking back at the lights behind her. 

It may seem random but Blossom loved that night, not the costume but just meeting new people, new friends, and having fun. That night, she got the most candy-as she predicted but Butch only got 19 types of candy. The kids all laughed and slept well that night knowing that in the morning, they can chow down on candy and get sick after, like every other kid. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot created to be canon for Townsville's Gifted but it could stand alone as well. I hope you all enjoy and Happy Late Halloween! Comment if you would like to, I always appreciate the criticism. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!


End file.
